


Miss Me?

by traumatizedtitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Choking, Drugs, F/M, Grinding, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumatizedtitan/pseuds/traumatizedtitan
Summary: After leaving your party days behind, you decide to go out for one night with your room mate Riley. That's where you meet Eren Yeagar. The fuck boy everyone knows, or at least they think they know him. One night stands can lead to many things, such as, happily ever afters, heart break, or a painful scar that can never go away. Which one will you choose?
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. A Night To Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I am new to the whole ao3 thing, so bear with me! There will be trigger warnings here and there, so you've been warned! Please feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments :)! speak to you soon.  
> ( also I was listening to How Many Drinks by Miguel while making this chapter. Do what you will with that information ;) )  
> TW: Drugs and alcohol

"What if I failed?" I whisper as I bite my nails. I've never been the type to have good patience. I took this test about two weeks ago, and have been looking for the results to be posted since I left the classroom. What am I supposed to do if I failed? All those nights studying until I couldn't see anymore, It would've all been for nothing. I would simply drop out. 

"Please Y/N, You're the smartest person I know. You definitely passed." Riley states as she rummages through her closet. Per usual, Riley is heading to a party tonight, as she does every night. Don't get me wrong, I love me some Riley, But jeez does that girl love to party. We've been close since freshman year, back when I also used to party every night. I must say, it was always fun to dress up and get cross faded, not remembering important details by the morning. Lost in my memories, I'm brought back to reality when my laptop suddenly dings. The results are out. I look at Riley who's now looking at me, then we look back at the laptop. Riley flops on my bed asking me to quickly open it so we can see what I got.

"Okay but what if I-" I start to explain. "Shut up and open the damn tab Y/N!" Riley exclaims. With that being said, I then open the message, on the screen shows a "98" in bold green numbers. I then sigh and let my shoulders hang. "A 98 Y/N? That's amazing! I told you-" She stops in the middle of her sentence after seeing my reaction. "Whats wrong? You passed! You've been waiting for these results forever!" I sigh again and begin to rub my neck. "Yea I know, but why did I get a 98? I knew all of those answers, so why isn't it a 100?" Could it be a mistake? Maybe Professor sent me the wrong results and will send me the right ones later when he realizes. I turn to share my thoughts with Riley just to have her pounce on me and start tickling me. 

"Y/N You're literally impossible! A 98 is literally an A. Now let it go!" I can't even properly answer her, so I nod my head really hard and try to push her off, she's definitely way stronger than I would've thought. After a set of laughs ad giggles, she finally decides to get off and catches her breath. I don't know why she needs to catch hers, i'm the one who was having trouble breathing. "I say we go celebrate, come with me to this party. For old times sake." Suddenly all my tiredness goes away and I get up quickly to look at her. 

"Uh, I don't know about that Riley, I still have some stuff to do for English and I don't want to-" Riley then puts her head on my lap. "Please? I miss going out with you. Just for the one time?" I guess one time wouldn't hurt, I must say. I do miss partying like a wild animal. I sigh, "I don't think I have any clothes that I could wear-" Then Riley jumps up from the bed before I can even finish my sentence. "I actually have the perfect dress for you! It's a tad spacious for me, and you know I like my stuff fitted. But with your beautiful curves, it'll fit you like a glove!" She rushes towards her closet and pulls out a shimmery short body con dress. "it's a.. little revealing don't you think?" I question.

"That's the point! Everyone's eyes are gonna be on you the whole night, and as they should of course." Riley winks. Don't get me wrong, I love my body, and Riley makes it very clear that she also does as well. But i just don't like the idea of every ones eyes on me. "Are they gonna have alcohol and weed there?" I peak at her. But of course, she already knows the deal. "Why of course princess! Now get dressed.. We're gonna make this a night to remember!" She then throws the dress at me and leaves to go put her makeup on. Is this really what I want to do? Yea sure, I used to love partying and I do miss it, but I've changed since then, I've grown. Then again, I haven't been laid in a minute. Old hook ups would text me here and there, but I don't want anything old I wan't a new taste of things. Not to mention I don't know who is who, What do I look like saving hook up numbers? With that I get up, look at myself in the mirror and give myself a big thumbs up. This is gonna be a great night, I feel it in my bones.

Okay, maybe my memory is a little foggy, But I do not remember this many people being at a single party like ever. It's about 100 people in here, and that's only on the main floor. I can feel the bass of the music pumping through my veins. As Riley walks through the crowds of people bumping and grinding, she holds my hand to make sure she doesn't lose me. "Riley, Why is there so many people here! Since when did you start going to parties like these?" I yell over the music. "I know a couple of people who usually run these parties! Don't worry we aren't attending this one, there's a more lay back one upstairs. You know these aren't really my scene." Riley yells over the music. We then walk up to a somewhat buff man standing in front of a staircase. "Now James, stop acting like you're all big and tough and let me through." Riley laughs as she mocks James who has his arms crossed. He rolls his eyes then looks at me. "Who's shawty?" He glares at me. 

"This is Y/N. She's my bestie and is here to celebrate the fact that she passed one of her exams! Go ahead and congratulate her." She slaps his arm. Unfazed, he rolls his eyes once more and moves out our way to let us up the stairs. "Why thank you sir, always a gentleman. Lets go, Y/N." Riley then proceeds up the stairs. "Uh, thank you for letting me through." I smile and wave. "No problem, You don't seem as annoying as Riles. Enjoy yourself." With that I nod and head up the stairs, making sure to catch up with Riley. When I catch up with her she's chatting it up with a blue eyed blonde. He's cute. Actually now that I look around, this room is filled with some fine looking men. It's also the music isn't as loud as downstairs, but it most definitely has a stronger smell of weed and reeks of alcohol. Now this, is a party I can get down with. 

"Y/N! Bring your fine ass over here, I want you to meet someone real quick!" Riley waves me over. I walk over to her and blue eyes greets me with a smile and a subtle wave. I return the gesture. "Y/N this is Armin, Armin this is Y/N." Riley smiles while downing a drink. Looks like she's already getting her party started. "Nice to finally meet you Y/N. You're all Riley ever talks about, She holds you on a high pedestal." Armin laughs. "Well I can't say I've heard much about y'all seeing how Riley normally forgets everything by morning." I laugh. "Well help yourself to anything in the kitchen, There's snacks and other things i'm sure you'll enjoy. But do know that you've been warned that Sasha and Connie did indeed make the drinks, so you'll probably be drunk by one sip." I nod my head in response. "Good to know. I'll be back Riley." Riley gives me a thumbs up and downs herself another drink. Yea I lost her for sure. I head to the kitchen and pour myself a drink and oh boy was Armin not kidding, These drinks are strong as hell. From the corner of my eye I see lighters and grinders with a bottles of bali on the counter. "Oh fuck yes! I hit the jackpot." I say to myself. I put the drink down and get to grinding. As I start rolling up, I hear someone come in and open the fridge. Not paying them any mind, I finish my rolling and get my lighter from out of my pocket.

"There's no way you rolled that yourself." I hear a man say beside of me. I turn to him and give him a quick look up and down. He's wearing a white polo shirt, with black jeans and sneakers. Classic fuck boy outfit of course, But I love the way the shirt clings to his biceps, it puts the whole fit together. But what really caught me was his piercing green eyes, and his hair in a lazy pony tail. Oh god how well you took your time with this man. "Jeez you sure are enjoying the view huh? Not bad looking yourself love." He brings me out my trance. Oh man am I down bad? That was ridiculous. 

"Sorry, I like the way your shirt clings to your biceps. It makes your basic fit stand out, but I'm sure you already knew that." I light the blunt and take my first pull. The way it hit me, I thought I was damn near on my way to heaven. I can feel my worries begin to fade away. "Well I see you don't hold anything back." He laughs. I shrug in response and take another pull. "I'm Eren, but I'm sure you already knew that. You are?" He takes my drink and downs it in one gulp. I'm not sure who gave him the right, but I can't even get upset because I sure as hell wasn't going to drink that. "First of all, That was my drink ass hat. Second of all, I have no idea who you are, so no, I didn't already know that. I'm Y/N" I decide to walk pass him and go into the fridge to get water. Maybe I should've ate something before coming here, I already know this is going to hit me way too fast, I can feel the cotton mouth coming. 

"You have a smart mouth Y/N." Eren folds his arm and smirks. I take a couple of sips of my water and shrug. "Not the first time hearing that and it won't be the first." Feeling bored, I take my water and walk out the kitchen. I walk in the room I left Riley in and see her making out with some guy with light brown hair. That must be that Jean guy she's always going on about. I walk up to her and tap her shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt the fact that you're eating up each others faces, but I'm going to head downstairs and vibe for a bit. Just letting you know." Riley then looks at me up and down and has a big grin on her face. "Now that's the Y/N I miss, I see you found the stash in the kitchen. Go have your fun girly. If you need anything i'm here." I give her a nod and wave at Jean then begin to head downstairs, but before I do, Eren stops me.

"Hey, where are you going?" I look at his hand on my shoulder then back at him, he then removes it with a laugh following behind it. "Man are you feisty." he chuckles again. I roll my eyes "Im heading downstairs to vibe a bit, why?" "I'm going to come with you." He walks in front of me heading down the stairs. "Why? I don't need a babysitter." I trail behind him. He chuckles again, "Yea well you're faded and I don't think a pretty girl like you should be surrounded by all these thirsty men while you aren't sober." He greets James then grabs my hand leading me to the dance floor, where everyone are grinding against each other in sweat. Moving along with the music, I start to dance on Eren. He somehow manages to match my sloppy moves and I can't help but say that I am enjoying myself. After the song ends, the DJ decides to play How Many Drinks by Miguel. Some people decide to leave the dance floor, but not I. This only amps my mood, I turn to look at Eren. 

"Oh my god I love this song!" I cup his face and start swaying my hips to the music. "Cause' I ain't leaving alone. Feel like I could be honest, babe. We both know that we're grown, That's why I wanna know! How many drinks would it take you to leave with me? Yeah, you look good and I got money but I don't wanna waste my time." Eren then cuts me off "Back of my mind I'm hoping you say two or three. You look good; we came to party, But I don't wanna waste my time." Then we both yell temptation at the top of our lungs then bust out in laughter. 

"Well biceps, it looks like you have a good taste in music." I laugh again. He then spins me around and whispers in my ear "Come closer baby, if you like what you hear. Impassioned, is what i'm making you feel." Oh so he know know the lyrics? He spends the rest of the song whispering the lyrics in my ear and I would lie if I would say it wasn't making me feel some type of way. I turn myself back around and look him in his eyes "I want to fuck." I can tell I caught him off guard, but he quickly covers it up with a smirk. "Y/N I have never met a female as bold as your, honestly." He laughs. I'm not sure if it's because I'm under the influence but, something is upsetting me at the pit of my stomach that instead of having me in his mouth, he's standing here and laughing. "Yea that's nice. So can we fuck or no?" I say in the most nicest tone I can. Eren stares at me for a second then grabs my hand and leads me back upstairs. When we are about to walk past the room I left Riley in I notice she isn't there. I take my hand from Eren then take a quick peak into the room, when I don't see her, I feel my heart drop to my ass. I quickly take my phone out my bag and see that she texted me "Hey hun, I'm heading to Jeans place for the night, I would've told you in person but I saw how you were dancing on Eren and didn't want to cock block ;) Have fun!" I do a deep sigh of relief and put my phone in my bag. 

"What happened?" Eren questions. I shake my head, "Nothing, my friend Riley was here. I didn't see her so I wanted to know where she was but she already texted me." "Ohhh, you're Riley's friend? She's probably off with that dumbass Jean. They're always swallowing each other whole." I laugh then swat his arm. "Okay now, where were we?" Eren nods his head towards a hallway, signaling for me to follow him. He takes us to this room with books all over and art all over the walls, Then a collection of lighters on the dresser. He then locks the door and looks at me. "Uh, this is my room. It's not much but its cozy I guess." He darts his eyes to all over the room, avoiding all eye contact. I walk up to one of the paintings on the wall. One specific paint catches my eye, it's a little boy drowning. Not in water, yet with words. "Wow, this is really good. I never heard of this artist, who is Yaeger?" I turn to look at him. He stares at me slightly blushing. "Uh, I'm Yaeger. My name is Eren Yaeger." I look at the painting and back at him. "No way, this is really good. You don't seem to be into things like this." He chuckles again "Yea not many people know that I'm an artist. Only the people up on this floor knows." The music outside the room then changes to Escape From LA by The Weeknd and I can't help but mumble the lyrics. 

"Tell me about yourself Y/N" Eren then sits on the bed. Oh god no, Please don't tell me he's one of those hook ups who wants to get to know about one another? This is not what I signed up for. I signed up for a quick nut and then to get the fuck up outta here. Yet, Deciding to sit next to him, I put my head on his shoulder. "Eh, I'm not all that interesting." He rubs my shoulder, "I find that hard to believe for some reason." Yea, I'm not into the whole talking situation. Since he wasn't going to make the first move, I've decide to take matters into my own hands. I sit myself on top if him and push my lips against his in a quick second. I can tell her wasn't prepared for that from the way he didn't know where to play his hands. Finally, he decided to place them on my waist pushing me down further into his lap. Soft groans and lazy kisses turned into quick and heated in the matter of seconds. I put my hands in his hair slightly tugging it, which made him groan even louder. I can feel him grow under me which only turns me on even more. He then cups my face a removes his lips off of mine. I almost pout from how much I miss their warmness. 

"What's wrong?" I say trying to catch my breath. "Are you sure you want to do this? I know that you are cross faded and I don't want to take advantage of you." I am caught off guard by this question because I don't think I've ever had a hook up who actually stopped to ask. All though for most of them, I am the one who came on to them, It still surprises me. I can tell by the sincere look in his eyes that he genuinely is asking, not begging, but, really wants to know if I really want to do this. "Trust me, I want you right now." I say again after giving him a quick kiss one last time. 

"All right. Turn on your back." Before I can even oblige, he flips me over on the bed with a quickness. "You know, when I came here with my friends a bit after you and seen you walk in the kitchen, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He then begins to kiss from my neck down to my breast. "I must say tho, I didn't expect you to have a mouth like that. You're straight forward and I really like that." He removes my straps of my dress and slides in down my legs. Leaving me in only my underwear. I quickly fold my arms from embarrassment, but he doesn't let that slide. He takes my arms then pins them above my head, with one hand. He looks at me up and down and licks his lips. "Not only that, but your curves. Man on man do you look good. No need to cover yourself up around me, you look good and I want you to know that." Starting where he left off, he went from kissing my breast until he reach down to the seam of my underwear, Causing me to arch my body up from each touch. "Oh and these? I need em off, now." Removing his hand from holding mine up, he rips my underwear from my body with a swiftness. I raise up quickly and glare at him.

"Now, why the hell would you rip my-" before I can finish, he wraps his fingers around my throat. "I'll buy you another pair. Now, whenever I am doing something you don't approve of I need you to use the safe word, red. Okay?" All I can do is nod my head from how speechless I am right now. Normally when guys choke me, it feels like they are actually trying to kill me. But, right now, I feel like I can cum just from this alone. With his fingers around my throat, he uses his other ones to slowly circle around my clit. I don't know if it's the weed, but It's making me so sensitive that I crave for more of his touch. "Wow, you weren't playing when you say you wanted me huh? How does that feel, love?" Trying to control my breathing, I respond "It would feel better if you were inside of me." He then laughs. All night this boy has been laughing, there's no way I'm that funny.

"Not yet, okay? I want to get a taste." He then takes his fingers from my throat laying me flat once again and his head between my thighs. Without warning, he attaches his lips to my clit and gets to licking. I arch so quick off the bed you would think I was suddenly shocked, and man was I shocked. He glances at me from here to there and goes from sucking to licking to fingering all over. I haven't had a feeling like this is ever, I can feel the sensations everywhere in every nerve. "Fuck, i'm about to cum." Getting close he stops eating and fingering and looks down at me. Lips and nose glistening, A beautiful sight, his messy bun even more messier and his eyes filled with lust, begging for more. He then puts his fingers in his mouth and licks whatever is left on them off. "Do you know how good you taste? Almost came myself just from giving head. That's a new one." He brings his face to you and kisses you. He might've been on to something though, I don't know if its me all over his lips that taste good, or if he honestly just tastes that well. 

"I'm gonna go get a condom." Before he can get up, I grab his wrist and pull him back down to a kiss. "There's no need, I'm on birth control. Lets go crazy." I don't know what it is this night but I'm not following my normal protocol. Every guy I slept with I made but a condom on. But from Eren? No, I want to really know how good he'll love it here. 

"Are you sure?" He questions. I think I like this the most about him, he knows how to make sure I'm okay with what's going on. He sure knows how to sweet talk the ladies huh  
. "Yes, I'm sure." With that, he nods and turns me around. He begins to undo his belt, then he throws his pants across the room from how I heard the way the pants fell to the ground. "Give me your hand." I oblige and put my hand towards my back, he grabs it and wraps my hand around him. "Put it in yourself." He demands. You don't have to ask me twice. I put him inside me and we both groan together, it hurt at first but with his slow strokes, letting me get used to it, I wanted more. 

"Fuck Y/N, What are you doing to me? I can't describe how good you feel." He groans. "Then don't describe it. Make me feel it." I look back at him. He then takes his shirt off and grabs my throat, raising my head and my torso to connect with his. His strokes started getting faster and harder, I couldn't help but moan, screaming out profanities. He put his head in the crook of my neck trying to silence his own moans himself. He then puts his lips to my ear "Are you feeling it? Can you understand where I am coming from and how good you feel?" All I could do is nod my head, I can feel myself getting close, I start to pulsate around him. "Yes that's right, cum for me love." My orgasm hits me hard, my legs started shaking and my body began to feel numb. Not long after Eren finished too, and all he could do was collapse on top of me. 

"Fuck. You good Y/N?" Eren groans. I nod my head. Words can't express how good that felt. He chuckles then gets up. "Are you able to move?" Move? He must be out of his damn mind. I shake my head and he laughs. "All right, say no more." He then picks me up and puts me over my shoulder.

"Eren, what are you doing!" I exclaim , while smacking his back. "You have to pee don't you? After that, we're gonna have some shower sex. I'm not done with you." He then smacks my butt. I playfully roll my eyes, but deep down inside, I can't wait for round two.


	2. A Burning Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple hook up on a crazy night. That’s what you thought it was, or maybe it was more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hope you liked the last chapter. I wrote it around 1 AM so if there were mistakes sorry. I’ll look over them at some point! Enjoy this chapters loves!

"I said stop!" I cry. I can't take his anymore, how can I do this to myself? This was a mistake. I shoot up from my sleep sweating bullets. "Ah.. so they're happening again? great." I sigh. The rays from the bright sun damn near blinded me, so I get up and walk to the curtains and close the blinds. I turn to look at the empty bed, realizing Eren left this morning, without even saying goodbye. But hey, what can I say? A hook up is a hook up, didn't want to make things awkward anyway. I notice he folded my dress and put it on his desk, at least he has some decency. I must say tho, he wont be getting these sweats and tee back, these are the most comfortable clothing to ever be on my body. Not to mention they smell so good as well. I walk over to my phone that he seemed to charge for me. Double tapping the screen I noticed that Riley called and texted me. 

"Oh fuck. She's gonna kill me." I quickly call her back and she doesn't even let it ring for a second before answering it. "Hey R-" "Y/N L/N I'm going to fucking kill you! Where are you?!" She screams into the phone. If I wasn't fully awake, I am now. "Sorry Riley, I didn't mean to sleep for this long. I'm still in Eren's room, I'm about to leave." I assure her. "Eren's room? He's never brought a girl in there before. Is he still there?" Well I can see why he wouldn't bring anyone in here, the way he portrays his self you wouldn't think he paints for fun and reads Harry Potter books. He's literally a nerd, he went on and on about some slytherin thing? I wasn't really paying attention, but he sure is a big fan. "Uh no, he left. When I woke up, he wasn't here." While trying to unplug my charger from the outlet, I notice that he put my phone on top of a notepad with a message on it. 

"Good Morning, Y/N! I would've said my goodbyes, but I had to take care of some things and didn't want to wake you. I had a lot of fun talking to you last night (the sex was amazing too ;) ). Call me xxx-xxx-xxxx" I smile to myself. He's such a dumbass. Riley brings me back to myself when she yells my name. "I'm sorry Riley, what did you say?" "I said do you plan on meeting up with Eren again?" I laugh. "Riley, now come on. You know damn well I'm not the type to continuously see my hook ups, It was a one time thing." With that in mind, I walk over to my dress and fling it over my shoulders. "You know I have to humble these men, now stay on the phone with me while I get in this uber. You know I don't trust those things." I quickly leave out the room, leaving my thoughts of Eren in there, along with the memories of what happened last night.

As soon as I set foot in my dorm room, Riley bombards me with questions of what happened last night. Of course I fill her in with the details and she throws in her casual ooo's and ahh's. "You know Y/N, Eren doesn't do relationships. So maybe having him as a constant hook up wouldn't be bad. Both of you seemed to be into it, so why not go for it?" Riley questions. She has a point, Eren made it very clear when we were done that he doesn't do relationships. Which I don't know why he thought he had to constantly say, I'm not feeling him like that. Don't get me wrong, the dick was good, but I can get dick from anyone. He's no one special, so egotistical.

"If it's meant to be, then sure. But I will not be getting in contact with him. He's not my type." I shrug. After telling her what happened the rest of the night, she went on about what her and Jean did when they left. I asked her how long have they been dating and then she hit me saying "We aren't dating! We're just close friends." Like yea okay, if that's what you want to think then sure. Close friends huh? What does it feel like to be "close friends" with a male you're constantly having sex with? Couldn't be me, I may fall in love easy, but I can fall right out of it just as quick.

A couple weeks passed after what happened that night with Eren. Riley's been trying to drag me to the parties every night, and every night I decline. It was just a one time thing, I won't be going back into partying for a while. One evening I decide to get a couple more hours in at the coffee shop, since my boss kept practically begging me. "Hey Y/N, Close for me. I have to leave early tonight." I mentally roll my eyes and turn to look at my boss. "Levi, I thought I said I couldn't close anymore. I have things to attend to." I say as politely as I can. "I don't really care, and I didn't ask. I'm telling you that you're closing. I'm sure your activities can wait a bit." He doesn't give me a chance to say anything back to him as he strolls out the shop. That short bitter stack on pancakes tests my patience every damn day.One day, I'm going to step on him with his short ass. I get to cleaning the counters when a group of people walk into the shop. 

"All I'm saying is Armin, if you would just be more confident and less squeamish, maybe you can bag Annie." Armin? Isn't that the cute blonde from that party weeks ago? I turn to greet them and I was sure enough right. "Was it your confidence that got you hooked up on Riley?" Armin questions. That makes Jean blush, I knew those idiots liked each other. "Shut up Armin, It's not like that." Armin then rolls his eyes and looks at me. "Oh hey Y/N! You work here? I've never seen you here." I nervously laugh. "Uh yea. I don't normally do closing, but my manager was bitching so I had to tonight." He laughs in response. "Oh you're Riley's friend right? Sorry I didn't get to properly introduce myself that night." Jean chimes in. "Maybe if you weren't swallowing her whole, you could've introduced yourself a little better." A voice in the back says. "Oh please shut up Eren. I didn't even see you that night, you was probably doing some swallowing of your own." My smile quickly drops when Jean says this. This causes Eren to walk up to the counter and smile at me. "Yea you can say something like that." Jean ignores him and turns back to me. "You're welcome to come to the parties any time Y/N, we are the ones who normally throw them. Hope we see you again." I nod and smile. "Sasha and Connie, didn't you say you wanted a croissant from here? Come hurry up and order it so we can leave." Jean yells. "Nah we don't want it anymore." Connie shrugs. "Yea no, I can go for a burger though." Sasha drools. "So what did we even come here for!" Jean exclaims. Sasha and Connie then look at each other and walks out. Jean then face palms himself. "Those two are gonna get their ass whopped by me, I promise." With that he storms out the shop. Armin, Eren, and I then break out into laughter. "Okay Y/N, it was good seeing you again! Lets go Eren." Eren then shakes his head. "Nah I'm good, I'll meet up with y'all though." Armin nods then waves bye to me. 

"So no call huh? Was I really that bad in bed?" Eren laughs. I begin to wipe down one more time before officially closing. Ignoring Eren because I don't have the time to deal with him right now. These customers been pissing me off all day today. "Well that couldn't possibly be the reason, all of my customers have left amazing ratings. They even came back for more of my product." He laughs and sits down on the counter. I glare him down.

"Now why the fuck would you sit there after I just wiped it down ass hat?" That only makes him laugh again. A clown, he's a fucking clown. He takes everything as a joke. "Oh so you do know how to speak? Great to hear!" I push him off the counter and wipe down again. "Woah woah Y/N. If you wanted to put your hands on me, that's all you had to say!" I roll my eyes. "Does me ringing your neck count as me putting my hands on you?" I look back at him.

"Well shit, I mean you'll look hot doing it so yes. It does indeed count." He smirks. I flash him the middle finger then take my apron off. "But no seriously, did you not see my note? Why haven't I received a call from you yet?" 

"Yes I did see your note, But I wasn't interested in calling you." I shrug. Eren really did slip out of my mind I wont lie, but seeing him standing here in that messy bun makes me remember all of the things we've done all over again. My stomach does a flip, the flashbacks hit all at once. I had to quickly think of something else before I ask Eren to fuck the shit out of me on that booth in the corner. 

"Well damn, I didn't think I was that bad. From the way you were screaming, I would've thought I was damn near fucking you to heaven cause that's what it felt like for me." Eren fake pouts. "You make me sick to my stomach." I walk pass him and nod for him to follow me out the front door. He obliges and as he walks pass he whispers in my ear "That's not the only thing I can do to your stomach." I punch his arm then lock the front door.

"All right, it's been great catching up to you but I'm going to my dorm now, See you never." I smile then proceed to walk away when Eren grabs my hand. "Wow you're really not fucking with me? At least let me walk you home." I glare at him for a second. "Well I would let you go on your own, but, I don't have your number for you to let me know you got in safely." I take my hand from him and sigh. 

"Fine. But no funny business." I give in. Eren smiles then nods for me to lead the way. As we are walking, it's quiet for a while. But not one of those awkward quiets, it's a more comforting environment. Which is weird for people who only met once, and that one time we were hooking up so. "Alright so tell me about yourself, Y/N" Oh boy, here he goes again with the wanting to get to know me bullshit. 

"Do you do this with all your hook ups? Want to get to know them and walk them home from their job?" I look at him. He laughs then scratches the back of his neck. 

"No, I actually don't even remember my hook ups name right after they introduce themselves." He explains. Ah yes, a real prick he is indeed. But I can do better so.

"So what are you trying to get to know me for? I'm only a hook up remember. You don't do relationships and neither do I." I look at him to see his expression and it's just blank. I can't read this ,man at all right now. "My dorms are up here so-"

"You're different. I know it's a cliche response, but you are. I want to dig deep into that brain of yours and i'm not exactly sure why." He shrugs. "Also i'm walking you to your door, I would like to makes sure you got in safely all the way." He catches me off guard with his responses. For a man to make it seem like he's a lay back, "I don't give a fuck" Kind of guy, he sure is acting terribly at it right now.

"I major in Biology. I plan on becoming a surgeon." I flat out say. I open the doors to my dorms building and start leading Eren up the stairs. 

"Say sike? That's really cool, what kind of surgery?" "General, Kinda want to dabble in everything." I laugh. "Oh yea, that suits you very well. You seem like a really smart young woman." I laugh at his response. "Young woman? Aren't we the same age?" 

"No, I'm a year ahead of you love. I'm a Junior." He laughs. "So you really weren't playing when you said that you didn't know me huh?" 

"Nope, You're not an important factor in my life. Sorry not sorry." I shrug. He shoves me in response which causes us to break out in laughter. We reach my dorm room and our little fit of giggles come to a quick stop.

"Well Y/N, It was nice seeing you again. Maybe i'll see you at another one of our parties? I would love to continue this conversation." He smiles. Man he look so good. I really don't want this night to end. 

"How about we continue it then? Wanna come inside?" I ask as I open the door. Riley isn't here, she normally spends her Friday nights at Jeans place and comes back Sunday morning. But she claims they're "not dating".

"Of course I want to come inside." He winks. He takes his shoes off at the door and enters the room. This is going to me an interesting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kinda went by slow and is some what short. Next chapter will have some heat and get into the lives of Eren and you. Stay tuned! (Also finished this around 1 AM again. I will check over mistakes soon.)


	3. You Get Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Eren get a little closer than you like to admit, yet somehow, you dont even mind. Could this be a mistake, or possible fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait. I had a 4 day break and used it to watch anime and do work (and watch Miraculous ladybug lmfao smh). Enough excuses, lets get into the show.

I clench my stomach from how hard i'm laughing. "Wait wait. So you mean to tell me you walked right into their kitchen and told them that their food is trash?" Eren throws his head back in laughter trying to catch his breath.

"Listen, it was my first time getting high and I figured food taste better when you're high! It was straight garbage, not to mention that those people were preparing food with no gloves. They're lucky I did beat them up." I punch his arm because everything he says gets funnier and funnier by the moment. "Also don't expect me to take you there, my dumbass got banned for speaking my truth, smh."

"Trust me, I wasn't expecting you to take me anywhere in public. That sounds like a date to me." I wheeze out, finally able to control my laughter. Eren turns his head to me and raises his eye brow.

"What do you mean by you weren't expecting me to take you anywhere in public?"

I get up from the bed and grab two water bottles, I hand one to Eren and quickly drink mine, Laughing should be an all time sport honestly. "Well, I don't see why we would have the need to see each other in public you know? Unless it's unintentional like today."

"Well we are friends, so I would expec-" I cut Eren off with my laughter.

"Jeez Eren, you're on a roll today." I clench my stomach once more. Eren furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's so funny? I didn't say anything funny."

"We're not friends Eren, You're nothing more than a hook up. We both made it clear that we don't do relationships." I don't know why he's acting like this. Maybe inviting him inside wasn't a good idea.

"Ouch, okay. So we don't do relationships, but what does that have to do with us being friends?" 

I roll my eyes. Isn't he a fuck boy? he should know the terms and conditions to having a hook up. "I could've sworn you've slept around with a couple folks, why are you acting like this is something new?" I look at him and can tell he's a little hurt by what I said. 

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear Y/N" he says barely above a whisper,looking down at the floor. He looks back up at me and his eyes get sincere, "Not to mention, you're different."

"Oh, please don't get sentimental on me. I thought we were on the same pag-"

"Do you remember what we talked about that night? Before we went to sleep?" He cuts me off. He slightly smiles to himself. "I have these episodes sometimes and that night I had one. You managed to talk me out of acting out and calmed me down." I shoot him a confused look and he nervously chuckles and scratches his neck. "You know what? Never mind, just act like I didn't say anything."

"What kind of episode?" I ask. I really don't remember that happening, episodes?

"Doesn't matter. The point is, I really think you're a cool person Y/N. How about we switch the rules around just this once?" Eren smiles.

I must say, Eren does know how to make me laugh. I haven't had a good laugh like that in a minute. I let out a loud sigh and roll my eyes. "Fine, we can be friends I guess."

"See I knew you'd come to your senses. Oh and also." Eren pounces on me and pins my arms above my head, I didn't even get a chance to take it all in. He puts his mouth to my ear and whispers "Stop rolling your eyes at me before I give you a real reason to roll them." He then kisses my cheek and sits back down on the bed. "Anyway, now that we're friends. Tell me everything there is to know about you."

I sit back up and stare at him. Drugs? Is that what he does? Drugs? Well, I know he does drugs, but how did he go from flirty to natural in a matter of seconds. "Listen here you little tease. Don't make that a habit." I point my finger at him. He laughs and ignores my statement.

"I know you heard what I said. Tell me everything there is to know about you." He places his head in his hands.

I was about to roll my eyes but I stop myself from doing so. "Well I like to read and write. My favorite color is green because it reminds me of my favorite animal which is a turtle. Earlier I already told you what I major in so." I tap my chin. "Oh and i'm also the oldest of three so there's that."

"Okay. So what's the reason you act all tough for? You seem cold and heartless and yet, that's not even the real you. And don't give me that 'a boy broke my heart in fifth grade and i've never been the same' bull shit"

"Okay, first of all asshole, I don't seem cold and heartless and I don't act tough. If you fell threatened that's all you had to say love. And as if a boy can break my heart, you wish" He throws his head back in laughter. For the first time since i've met this man dim green eyes suddenly light up, it causes me to smirk a little. I shake my thoughts out my head and continue on about the conversation. "Anyway, what about you? Tell me about yourself or whatever."

"Well, I like to cook and draw, My major is finance, but my minor is art. My favorite color is black because it goes with everything. I have a sister but that's about it."

"So what's the reason for you being an asshole and sleeping around? This is a judgement free zone by the way. Your reasoning affects me in no way." 

"I literally just told you not to believe everything you hear." Eren says with a deadpan look.

"So you don't sleep around? Cause you're for sure an asshole." I smirk. But, by the look on Eren's face, I can tell this is no laughing matter for him.

"I don't sleep around. If you want me to be honest, you're the first girl I slept with for a while."

"You were just gloating about how your 'customers' normally come back to get some more of your 'product'. So you're an asshole and a liar?" I laugh.

"I normally just go with the flow of things. I don't care what people think of me, but I don't want you thinking I slept around with just anyone because I don't." He shrugs

"So what? Everyone just makes up stories on how you would bring up girls from parties and take them to your room?"

Eren rolls his eyes. "That's an example of why you should never believe what you hear. For starters, no one has ever been in my room except the people i'm close with. And the girls I 'bring up from parties' are normally drunk or high off their ass, and to avoid them from being taken advantage of I bring them to a spare room and let them sleep it off. Have they tried to fuck me? Hell yea, I mean shit look at me."

I roll my eyes, This man is impossible.

"I'm going to let that eye roll slide kitten. But the point is, that I don't sleep around. The rumors you've heard were taken out of context. The only person who knows the truth is Armin. He doesn't like the rumors and tries to address them but I told him to let it go"

Ah, so Eren Yaegar isn't an entire asshole. The world needs more men like him. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions and believed the rumors without asking you. That was wrong of me." Eren looks shocked and then smirks.

"Well, I'll forgive you if we do a part 2 from a couple nights ago? I missed your taste." He winks. 

Never mind, one Eren Yaegar is enough. "Forget it, I don't need you to forgive me that bad." 

"Can I see your phone?" Eren asks. I reach into my pocket and unlock it for him. He scrolls to my contacts and adds himself. "Now you can call or text me whenever you want or need me. I'm going to text myself so I have your number." He hands me back the phone, his phone chimes, he looks at it and smirks. Assuming he's putting my contact in, I continue with the conversation.

"So tell me about your family." I say. Eren quickly looks up at me, his eyes going from bright to dark in an instant. He puts his head back down and continues doing whatever it is that he's doing.

"I have a sister named Mikasa." He says flatly

"Yes you did say that you have a sister. But, what about your parents? What are they like?"

"They're dead." 

My eyes go wide, I was not expecting him to say that. He said it so coldly too, and a little too easily. Feeling bad I climb on his lap and give him a hug. My bed isn't as big as his in his house, but there's just enough space. "I'm sorry."

He lets out a sigh and begins to untense. He wraps his arms around me and puts his head on top of my head. "What are you saying sorry for?"

"I don't know. It just felt like the right thing to say. Do you miss them?"

"I miss my mom, She kept me in line and out of trouble most of the time. Other times it was my sister who kept me in line." He chuckles at the thought.

"What about your dad?" I question.

"All he ever did was work. There's not much to miss, we clashed heads a lot if he wasn't working though." He sighs. "What about your family?"

"In their eyes, they probably think that i'm an ungrateful child. They think just because they put food on the table and a roof over my head that makes them the best parents, but that's just the bare minimum."

"You're a hundred percent correct. That's their duty as a parent, they signed up for that the second they decided to have us. Of course, some people aren't blessed with that opportunity to have a roof or food on the table, but they still manage to get by day by day." Eren says. 

Okay, I was totally wrong about Eren. This is not how I seen him at all. It's as if this boy actually has a heart.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my parents. It's just.." I pause.

"Complicated." Eren and I say in unison. We look at each other and burst into laughter. I don't think i've ever felt so comfortable with someone I've just met. 

"I don't think i've ever had a conversation like this with anyone before. Except Armin and Mikasa." The shimmer in his eyes are officially back. 

"Tell me about the painting in your room." I smile, trying to get off his lap. But he holds me down so I don't move.

"I don't recall saying I wanted you off me kitten." Eren smiles.

"Please shove that nickname up your ass. It's disgusting" I groan.

"What painting are you referring to?" He gets back on subject.

"The one of that little boy. It looked like he was drowning, but in words." I try to explain. That makes Eren smile a big smile. "What's with the smile, pennywise?"

"You have great observation skills, not a lot of people realized he was drowning. Most assumed he was just going crazy and hearing voices." 

"So what is happening exactly then? Where are the words coming from?" I question. 

"His home." Eren says flatly. I shoot him a puzzled look, so he goes more in depth. "He's in a toxic household. Constantly getting yelled at, judged, anything you can think of by his family members. He's tired, one night he can't deal with it and it all starts coming in. In the painting he was covering his ears to try and tune it out, but clearly that wasn't working. Only leading him to drown in his sorrows." 

This boy is filled with surprises man. The way he thinks is phenomenal.

"You painted it right?" I ask. He starts blushing a little and scratches his neck. 

"Yeah. It's one of my favorite pieces." 

"You did a beautiful job creating it. You even gave it a story. But, by any chance, is the boy supposed to be you?" I question.

"You sure do like to get to the point Y/N. Yes, it's supposed to be me." Eren laughs. 

I grab his face and it put it close to mine. "Are you still drowning?" I whisper. Now we're staring each other in the eyes, normally eyes can give away someones emotion , but the only thing i've seen from his were darkness. There's a glow somewhere, some type of light. I intend to find that light.

"I feel like I'm getting closer to the surface." He whispers back. Our lips are inches apart, I want to kiss him so bad. I wanted nothing to do with this man, yet, no all I want is to be close to him. 

"I'll help you get back to the shore, even if it's the last thing I do. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was going to add smut to this chapter, but I think I will add it to the next chapter. I hoped you liked the little insight to both of their lives. But that's only the beginning, it gets deeper than that. Hope you stick around to find out the rest! Love y'all <3


	4. A Day Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you like this new chapter. Don't forget to leave comments if I need to work on some things! Love ya lots! 
> 
> If you want, listen to "Gravity" By Brent Faiyaz while reading this. I was listening to it while writing ;)

I roll over to check the time on my phone. It's 8AM? Why in the hell am I up so early on a Saturday morning, I groan. Last night with Eren was amazing. I must say, maybe being friends with a tad bit of benefits never hurt anyone. I can still smell his scent in the air, vanilla, such a warming scent. I can also smell a hint of coconut, like my shampoo. Not sure if that's my body way of telling me I need to wash my hair or not. I guess it has been a while. I look to see if I have any missed text from Eren but it looks like he didn't text me. "So no bye?" I sigh. Can't say I'm surprised, maybe saying bye is too much. I shoot Riley a good morning text and begin to stretch. Maybe I can go to the gym to let time pass by. Oh who am I kidding? I'm not going to no damn gym. But what I can do is take a nice shower, yeah that idea sounds more better. I get up and put my slippers on, grab my bathroom basket, and head for the shower. As I put my hand on the knob, someone turns it at the same time.

"Oh shit, sorry Asiyah! Didn't think you'll be up this early-" I pause. Instead of Asiyah or her dorm mate who's room is also connected to this bathroom, it's Eren with his hair damped and a towel around his waist.

"Well good morning, Y/N. If you wanted a sneak peak all you had to do was ask." He winks.

Him being here catches me off guard. I didn't think I'll see him this morning, I figured he left some time in the middle of the night, or had errands to run like last time. He pats me on the head and walks pass me, assuming to get dressed. The aroma from his hair hits my nose, then I realize that instead of me thinking I smelled my shampoo, Eren was actually using it. 

"Eren you ass hat, why were you using my shampoo!" I whisper yell. I don't want to wake up Asiyah, she's not a morning person.

"Such language this early Y/N? You're quite the sailor. To answer your question, I needed to wash my hair. You made me sweat quite a bit last night." He smirks.

I roll my eyes and turn back into the bathroom.

"When you leave, can you make sure my key is on the hook? I tend to lose it." I announce before closing the door. 

I hop in the shower and let my thoughts take over. Now, how exactly is this friendship supposed to work? We fuck here and there? Then when we see each other around campus we say hi? Maybe I'm overthinking it. Shit, Eren seems not to care so maybe I shouldn't. Wait, so that would mean I can see whoever I want and so can he right? I groan and wipe my eyes. What is the purpose of overthinking this? I'm just going to match Eren's energy, it might be easier that way. I turn the water off and wrap myself in my towel. I check my phone and see that Riley messaged me back. 

"Morning Boo! Jean told me Eren stayed with you last night ;) Make sure to update me when I get back to the dorms. Love ya!"

I laugh then heart her message. Maybe Riley can help me understand this situationship. I grab my basket then head back to my room, I close the door and turn to see Eren laying on my bed scrolling through his phone. He does a double take and smirks.

"See, now this is a view I can get used to."He whistles.

"Uh. Why are you still here?" I put my basket down and rummage through my bucket of clothes.

"What do you mean 'why am I still here?'" He sits up.

"I meant what I just said."

Then my pillow hits the side of my face and I bump into the wall.

"Eren what the fuck! Please don't let me beat your ass this early in the morning." I throw the pillow back to him.

"If you would stop giving me attitude, I wouldn't have to throw a pillow at you." He laughs. "Anyway, I'm still here because we're spending the day together. I don't have work and I don't want to be bored. So right now we'll go out for breakfast and do other stuff throughout the day." Then he goes back on his phone, swiping away.

I stare at him for a while then grab a handful of clothes and start walking towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Eren questions.

"I'm getting dressed, whats the problem?" I turn to look at him.

"Why are you getting dressed in the bathroom?"

"Because you're in here. Unless you want to wait in the bathroom."

"Y/N. I've literally seen you bouncing on my dick and you mean to tell me you can't even get dressed in front of me? I won't look if that makes you feel more comfortable." 

I put my head down because of how hot my face is getting. "You didn't need to say it like that, ass hat."

"Well how would you like for me to word it? There was also the time you-"

"Shut up!" I yell.

Eren starts laughing. I throw whatever is nearest to me and it hits him on the head. I quickly cover my mouth so I don't laugh.

"Oh yea, You're dead." Eren gets up.

I quickly go in the bathroom and lock the door. I laugh then start to get ready.

"Okay, so where are we going?" I ask as my stomach grumbles. I'm freaking starving, I don't think I ate dinner. Wait, did I eat dinner? I'm going to cry.

"What's going on in your head?" Eren laughs.

I then look at him. "What?"

"You make a face when you're doing a lot of thinking. I noticed you tend to do it a lot." He then mocks my face.

I shove him then stick my middle finger up.

"But to answer your question, we're going to a diner. You said you like diner omelets right? I looked up one and the reviews were good so we can try that spot. I'm not familiar with diners though, I normally just cook."

"Wait what? When did I tell you that."

"When we met. We were talking for a bit before you went to sleep."

That was so long ago, I'm surprised he can remember anything from that night.

"Oh. Well, how are we getting there? Uber?" I question.

"No silly. We're taking my car." He points ahead.

He points towards a black BMW. See, I don't know much about cars. But oh boy that hoe look expensive.

"That's your car? How the hell can you afford that."

Eren opens the door on the passenger side and tilts his head signaling me to go in. "Don't worry about it."

"Sounds suspicious but whatever."

I get in and he closes the door for me. No but seriously, how can he afford this? Not to mention that house. Then again him and his friends could be splitting the bill. But even then, that's still a lot of money. Maybe he-

"Y/N, I said don't worry about it. Stop thinking all the time." 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right right." Eren nods. He starts the car then gets going. 

"Okay, but we walked to the dorms. So how did your car get here?" 

"I texted my friend to bring it then I ubered him home." He turns his music up and playing is Gravity by Brent Faiyaz.

"What you know about this music sir." I laugh. 

"Oh you're crazy. This is my shit." Eren smiles. "You held me up when I was down and out, But I don't want you waiting 'round for me." Eren sings.

"We on front page of them blogs. Would you be mad at me if the whole world knew the- we was on? It would be a tragedy." I chime in.

"Oh? So you do know good music? Alright miss Y/N, Maybe I can get down with you after all." Eren laughs.

"You're crazy as hell, I listen to him in my room all the time. Just me and my music relaxing." 

"I do the same, While I work too. He has really good music." He looks back down at his phone to make sure he's going the right way.

"Speaking of work, where do you work at to afford this car and your house? It's gotta be a lot of money. Plus school on top of that."

"Well I'm on a full ride scholarship so there's that for school."

I turn with my mouth basically on the floor. "A full ride? Wow that's really good Eren."

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugs.

"Well then what about your job? There's no way-"

"Wait. This is my part." Eren interrupts me. "It's not them I'm over you. But I got things to do, It's too much to be your boyfriend. And you ain't making this much easier, If only I knew this. When I used to be your best friend." He caresses my face. "Don't act like I'm average!" He yells.

I burst out laughing. "Alright Beyonce, settle down and keep them eyes on the road." 

"Sorry. I love that part so much." Eren chuckles. "Oh look. The diner is up there." He points.

"Wow, it's not that far from the dorms. Depending if I like it or not, maybe i'll come here more often." 

"Only with me though. If you like it, we can make it an every Saturday morning thing." 

"We can try out something new every time we come! It will be so much fun, and once we finish the menu we pick our favorite one and make it our final plate there. Then we can find another place to go and-"

I turn to see Eren smiling at me. Might be the brightest I've ever seen his eyes.

I clear my throat. "Uh anyway. That probably sounded so lame, but sure we can come here every Saturday."

"No, It wasn't lame. That sounds like a great way to spend my morning. I get food and get to see you." He winks. He finds a spot and parks the car.

"And you ruined it. Now I don't want to do it anymore." I shake my head.

We get out the car and walk inside. It looks nothing like I thought it would. The waiters are on skates and there's a jukebox, Doesn't seem very modern. The vibes here feel great to. This might just be the coolest diner i've ever been to.

"Well looks like you like the atmosphere from that big smile on your face." Eren smiles. 

"Yea, It's nice in here. Looks like the customers are enjoying it too." 

A woman on skates then rolls to the podium and looks at us.

"Well aren't y'all a cute couple? Table for two?" She asks.

Before I chime in Eren speaks up. "Yes, a table for two." 

I give him a look and he smiles like a little kid. The woman nods at us, grabs two menus, and motions for us to follow her to a table. She rolls down to a table in the middle of the establishment, placing our menus across from each other. 

"Alright, your waiter will be here soon. Hope you guys enjoy your time here!" She smiles and rolls away to greet another guest.

I take a look at the menu and their food sounds good so far. Of course, my first option will be an omelet since that's the reason why we're here. But after today if we like our food, I'll probably try the strawberry shortcake pancakes. They sound delightful.

"Well since we're here for omelets. I guess that'll be our first option. After today though, I want to try the strawberry shortcake pancakes. They sound good, what do you think you'll try?" Eren questions.

I look up from my menu and stare at him. Feeling my gaze, he looks up at me and stares back. 

"What?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Can you read minds or something? I won't tell anyone, I promise." I question. 

Eren laughs. "Not that I know of. Why?"

"Well I was literally thinking the exact same thing. So I don't know, Sounded a little suspicious."

"Great minds think alike I guess." He shrugs.

Before I can say anything, our waiter comes and greets himself.

"Hi! Nice to meet you guys, I'm Floch and I'll be your waiter this morning. Would you like to start off with drinks?"

"I'll go for a hot coffee, black." Eren says. Then he leans a closer to me a whispers "What do you want to drink?"

I lean in then our foreheads touch "I can order for myself, thank you." I whisper. I lean back into my chair and look up at Floch. "I'll have an orange juice, Thank you."

He nods. "No problem! Also I just wanted to say that you're really beautiful." 

I smile. "Thank you!" 

Floch walks away to get our drinks. I turn back to Eren who's sitting there with a deadpan look, His eyes aren't glowing anymore either. 

"Are you okay?" I raise my eyebrow. 

Eren rolls his eyes and looks at his phone. I furrow my eyebrows confused and decide to look at the menu again. Quickly scanning the menu I look back up at Eren, who's still looking through his phone, scrolling away. 

"So, you're not going to answer my question?" I put the menu down. 

Still ignoring me, continues to look at his phone. So I rise from my seat a little bit and snatch it out his hand then put it in my pocket. He looks at me and raises his eyebrow, I fold my arms and stare at him. 

"What are you doing?" Eren questions. 

"Oh okay. So you do know how to speak? I was nervous that your voice was suddenly taken from you or something." 

He blankly stares at me. "Can I have my phone back now?" 

"Can you tell me what's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem. Can I have the phone that you didn't pay for back now?" He holds his hand out. 

I slowly nod my head and lick my lips, I don't even know why I bother to care. I take it out my pocket and push it into his hand. I take my phone out and see that Riley texted me.

"Hey! Jean said they're throwing a party tomorrow, wanna go?" 

I reply back. "A party on a Sunday doesn't sound like a good idea to me." 

She replies back with a quickness. "That's cute that you thought I was actually asking! You're coming. Plus this time we'll actually hang out together because its game night on Sundays." 

I roll my eyes. "Fine."

She texts back with loads of hearts and I chuckle. Floch comes back with our drinks then asks what we want to eat. I order my omelet and Eren orders his, when the food gets back we eat in silence the whole time. Not my ideal morning but whatever. Eren is in his natural state, an asshole. I figured the nice one wasn't going to last long. Floch eventually comes back with the bill and I take my card out to pay for my half. But before Floch can leave to give us time to talk about the bill, Eren gives him his card to cover the entire bill. I look at him but he doesn't look back at me and goes back to his phone. When Floch comes back with his card, we start to head out. I leave a couple bills for his tip since I didn't have much cash on me. We get to the car and sit there for a bit. Then Eren finally decides to speak up. 

"Did you like your food?" 

I roll my eyes. "Yes it was good."

"So we'll be coming back here Saturday then?" He says all cheery. 

I turn to look at him and he's smiling. Is he serious right now? He expects me to come back here with him after he didn't speak the whole time we was here?

"You do crack?" I ask.

Catching him off guard, his eyes go wide then he laughs. "Uh no. I smoke weed and that's about it."

"The weed must be getting to your head. You didn't even speak to me while we were here! Yet you expect me to come back here with you? You must be out of-"

"I'm sorry that I was being an asshole. I didn't mean to ruin our morning. But when the waiter complimented you, it made me feel some type of way and I got mad." He rubs the back of his neck. "So i'm sorry." 

"You mean to tell me you weren't talking to me because Floch called me pretty? Are you serious right now."

"He didn't call you pretty, he called you beautiful. Big difference." 

"Either way, why does it matter to you if another guy compliments me? We aren't dating we're just 'friends" I air quote. 

Eren groans and throws his head back. "You're right." He looks at me and smiles. "What can I say? You're beautiful so I guess I cant be surprised if a guy tries to talk to you. How about we date? Y/N would you be my girlfriend?" 

"No." I say with a straight face. 

This makes Eren burst out in laughter. "Well, It was worth a shot." Eren grabs my face and puts it close to his. "Whether or not we are dating, You're still mine. I'll kill anyone who tries you. Understand?" 

I smile. "Yea okay 'scary man'." 

Eren smiles then takes his seat belt off and hops in the backseat. Confused I tilt my head and lift an eyebrow. 

"What are you doing?" I question. 

"I wanna have a little fun before we hit the road. But only if you're up for it?" He smirks. 

"Eren we're in a parking lot."

"Yes but, my windows are tinted and I made sure to park where no one can see us."

I look around and hes right. I was wondering why he wanted to park all the way over here when there were many available parking spots near the front. I look at him and shake my head. 

"You should be ashamed of yourself mister." 

"So is that a no?" Eren smiles.

"Of course not." I smile. 

I take my shoes off and get in the back with him, sitting up on his lap. He was going to say something but instead I cup his face and kiss him. He smiles in between and starts to kiss me back. It started off passionate then went to being sloppy. As if we were hungry from one another, our hands are all over one another, wanted to explore every inch of each other. He moves from my lips to my neck and kisses all over. He then sucks on my neck which makes me groan and lift up a bit. He puts his hand on my waist pushing me back down on him. I run my fingers through his hair and grip on it tightly, he groans into my neck. I pull his head back with his hair and crash my lips onto his once more. 

He puts his hand under my shirt, unclipping my bra with a quickness. He signals me to lift my arms up to take my shirt off and I do so. He throws the shirt to the side and travels his kisses from my lips, to my neck, until he gets to my breast. He slides my bra off and then stares at me. I fold my arms to cover myself. 

"Why are you looking at me like that." I nervously laugh. 

"You're just beautiful, That's all." 

He untwist my arms and starts sucking on my breast. I never really understood what men get out of this. It's like, you're sucking on a ball of fat on my chest. What can you possibly get out of that? Most of the time I don't feel anything when they do it. Other times some guys would bite and I'm just like 'Now why the fuck would you do that?'. But it's different with Eren. He some how makes it feel good, and not only that. He looks hot while doing it. I'm suddenly taken out of my thoughts when Eren's cold hand lands of my stomach. He trails down till he is at the band of my sweats. I must pat myself on the back for deciding to wear sweats, easy access. 

He slides his hand into my pants and his cold finger tip meets my clit and makes me jump. I gasp when he starts to move his finger in a circle. He enters his fingers inside me, going slowly at first then picking up the speed. I burrow my face into his neck to stop myself form moaning too loud. He puts his mouth next to my ear and whispers. 

"I miss your warmth." 

He goes faster with his fingers and I feel the bottom of my stomach get tight. As soon as I was about to cum, Eren stops and remove his fingers. 

Out of breathe, I try to form a sentence. "Why.. did you stop?"

He sucks on his fingers then takes off his shirt and unbuckle his belt. "If you thought I was going to let you cum from only my fingers. You're badly mistaken." He smirks. He taps on my pants, "Take these off." He says. 

I plop next to him and slip my pants off along with my underwear. Eren does the same and motions for me to get back on top. I put my leg over him and position myself to be slightly above him.

"Put it in." He whispers in my ear. 

He puts his head back so I can see his face, His green eyes are hooded with lust and hunger. I grab his dick and slowly slide it in. We both groan and put our foreheads against each other. He lifts his hips and places his hands on my waits to push me down. To pick up the speed, I grab the back of the seat by his head and bounce up and down.

"Fuck Y/N. The things I would do for you just to be able to do this with you all the time." 

He wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck, he starts to thrust faster. I can feel my orgasm start to build up. 

'Fuck. I'm about to cum." Eren growls in my neck. "Promise me you won't do this with anyone else. I won't do it with anyone else either, I promise." 

"Okay. I promise." I say. 

We both finish at the same time and try to catch our breathes. I got to admit, no one knows my body and can make my body react that way the way Eren does. I push the hair sticking to Eren's forehead back and he smiles. 

"What are you smiling for?" 

"Nothing." He shrugs. "Now I'm hungry." 

"Well we can find you something to eat on the-"

"No, I wanna eat you. Lay on your back." He takes me off his lap. 

"Boy stop playing." I laugh.

"I'm not playing. I just want a taste." He smirks.

Oh boy, We're never going to leave this parking lot. Not that i'm complaining.

I roll my eyes. "Okay, Eat up."

Eren laughs and put his hair in a quick ponytail. Let's hope I'll be able to walk into my room after this.


	5. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I plan on trying to update on Fridays, but who knows if that'll actually happen. Hope you enjoy the chapter ! It's a short one haha. Next one will be a bit longer.

"And that's why anyone who thinks DC is better than Marvel shall not be trusted!" Eren exaggerates for like 50th time. Closing the door behind him and flopping on his bed. 

Flopping right next to him, I laugh. "Well I think the DC shows are pretty good. Like The Flash? Grant Gustin is kinda hot don't you think?"

Eren rolls his eyes and sits up. "Yes the shows are good. But the movies are terrible! Absolute garbage."

Eren has been talking about DC versus Marvel the whole freaking car ride here. He doesn't give me the vibe of obsessing over things like this. But how does that saying go? 'Never judge a book by it's cover'? I pop a french fry in my mouth and look for my sauce packet. 

"I still can't believe your choice of sauce for fries and nuggets, is barbecue sauce." Eren scrunches his nose. 

I roll my eyes. "Honestly Eren? You're a judgmental piece of shit." 

Then I throw a fry at him, but by my surprise, he opens his mouth, catches it, and eats it. I take a look around his room, It looks the same way as it did when I was first here. It's oddly clean for it to be a mans bedroom. Also, the house is way more quiet than I imagined. Dipping a fry in my sauce I look up and ask Eren a question. 

"Do you have a maid? Why is your room freakishly clean? Also, where is everyone? This house is so quiet." 

He takes one of my nuggets and plops it into his mouth. I pluck his forehead and he laughs.

"I don't have a maid, I clean my house myself. I'm really good at it because of my job. As for 'everyone', I'm assuming you mean Armin and the gang. They don't live here so I wouldn't expect them to be here." He rolls his eyes. "But they'll be here tomorrow. They're throwing a party and its game night. Which is why you're here right now so you can be here tomorrow."

"What's your job that makes you really good at cleaning?" I ask. 

"Well my job has nothing to do with cleaning, But my boss is a fucking clean freak. So I tend to clean a lot." 

"Okay. So what's your job then?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it."

"So what are we going to do here?" I ask. 

"Want to re watch all the Marvel movies!? It'll keep us-"

"No I don't. Pick something else." I roll my eyes.

He huffs and folds his arms. He opens his mouth to say something then his phone goes off. He takes it out of his back pocket and rolls his eyes. He swipes the screen and puts it to his ear.

"Wassup?" Eren asks, Putting a finger up to me to signal me not to talk. 

I shrug and get off the bed. I look more in depth into his room, everything is seriously neatly placed and organized to the point I think he might have OCD. I smile at a picture of him when he was younger next to a beautiful girl with long black hair. Eren's groan brings me to reality. 

"What happened?" I question.

"That was my boss. He needs me to come into work." He rolls his eyes.

I slightly frown. Well there goes my day I guess. Eren gets up and walks over to me. 

"Don't be sad. I'll be back later." He gives me a hug. 

"Be back later? You expect me to stay in your house?" I question.

"Uh yes? There's a game room here if you want to find something to do-" He stops. He looks at the picture I'm holding and smiles. "That's my sister, Mikasa. We were so young back then, It feels like ages ago."

"She's very pretty." I smile.

Eren opens his mouth to say something when his phone goes off again. He groans loudly and takes his phone out. He rolls his eyes, "Oh for fucks sake."

He picks the phone up and looks at me. 

"I'm about to leave now, stop call-" He pauses. 

His eyes go wide and he goes over to his drawer. Rummaging through his clothes, he picks up a pair of pants and a shirt. He then runs in the bathroom and I hear stuff dropping on the floor and him mumbling. I walk over to the bathroom to ask him if everything is okay, but then he storms out the bathroom and picks his keys up off the bed. 

"Yea I got it." He hangs up the phone and puts a sweater on. 

"Is everything okay at work?" I ask. 

"Yup." He says a little too quickly. 

"Are you sure? Because-" I start. 

He picks the clothes back up and head for the bedroom door. 

"I'll be back later Y/N." He mumbles then closes the door, Not waiting for my response.

Later he said. It's been five hours. While waiting for his return, I've managed to catch up on a few of my shows and check out my social media, Even had a ten minute concert. I took a shower and put one of his shirts on and a pair of his shorts and still, no Eren in sight. Not even a text message, like how are you the one who wanted to hang out today then leave me in his house for hours? I groan growing tired of laying here and watching tv. So I get up and head out his room to find the kitchen. A nice quick home meal can give me justice. I look in his fridge, and to my surprise, he actually does have groceries in here. Then again, he did say he likes to cook. While being knee deep in the fridge, I didn't even realize someone came in the kitchen. 

"Nice outfit." 

Startled I jump and hit my head. Backing my head out the fridge, I mumble a few profanities and turn to see who the voice came from. Standing there with his hands folded trying to suppress his laughter is the body guard from that night. 

"James?" I question. 

He nods and sits at the the island stool. "Your head okay?" He smiles. 

Rolling my eyes I look back into the fridge and put the ingredients I need onto the counter. 

"I thought I had the house to myself. What are you doing here?" I turn to look at him. 

"Well, someone's got to look after the house. The house is never empty. I'm just normally in my room, chilling." 

"Oh, so you're a full time body guard?" I question. 

He laughs. "Sure, if that's what you want to call it."

Taking a good look at James, I realized he is a handsome well built man, he has a low cut with somewhat of a beard and pretty eyes. 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." He laughs. 

Rolling my eyes I turn away and start looking for the pot and pans. 

"Did you eat? I can make you something." I question. 

"I can eat." Another voice chimes. 

I turn back and see a dark skinned man put his bag on the floor and walk up to the island, sitting next to James. He flashes me a smile, showing his pretty teeth. Is this house just filled with handsome men or what? 

"The names Onyankopon, nice to meet ya." 

"Hey, I'm Y/N. Are you a body guard as well?" I smile.

"You can say that." He laughs

Why do they keep saying that? Not wanting to get into it, I just nod and turn back to the stove, placing the pans down. 

"What are you making anyway?" James asks.

"Don't worry about it. Anyone allergic to anything?" I look back at them.

They both shake their heads, Then turn to talk with one another. I take my phone out and put my playlist on shuffle to make time go by. After an hour or so of cooking, I put their plates in front of them. 

"Voila! Spare ribs with white rice and asparagus. What do y'all think?" I smile.

They both take a bite of their ribs and look at me. 

"Woah Y/N. This is way better than what I thought it would be." James announces, then goes for another bite. 

"You're one hell of a cook! This is just as good as Niccolo's food." Onyankopon smiles. 

I smile and take a seat with my plate. Not sure who Niccolo is, but i'm going to assume he makes good food. I take a look at my phone and see that Eren has yet to text me still. I sigh and take a bite of my food. 

"He doesn't go on his phone while at work. So you're just better off just waiting for him to return." James chimes. 

I shyly smile. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I still can't believe Eren managed to get a girlfriend. Never thought I'll see the day." Onyankopon laughs.

"I'm not his girlfriend. We're just..." I pause. "Friends."

"No 'friend' of his has ever been inside his room, let alone allowed to be in the house while he's not here." James says with a mouthful of rice. 

I scrunch my nose and throw James a napkin. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"He's right you know. Eren isn't the type to let just anyone do those things." Onyankopon shrugs. "Just have patience with him, it's not easy to understand the kid but I have a feeling you can get through him."

I nod my head and smile. After we finished eating, we sat at the island for two hours talking. They helped me clean the kitchen and wash the dishes. They gave me their numbers for if I ever need them and we say our good nights. I head back up to Eren's room and scroll through social media for another hour. I look over at Eren's alarm clock and in bright red numbers, it glows '11:00PM'. Growing tired, I put my phone on the charger and get under Eren's covers, drifting off into a comfortable sleep.

The noise of something crashing on the floor wakes me up. 

"Fuck." Someone whispers. 

I raise my head up a bit and see a glow from the bathroom light from under the door. I turn my head and rub the sleep from my eyes trying to read Eren's alarm clock. It read '3:00AM'. I turn back to look at the bathroom door. I'm assuming that's Eren, for my own sake. I don't think the guys would come in here, so does that mean Eren just got in? But it's so late. I sit up all the way and as soon as I'm about to call out Eren's name he shoots out the bathroom. The light makes my eyes hurt and I have to squint to adjust to the light. Eren pauses when he notices I'm awake. "Aw shit. Y/N did I wake you up? Sorry." He whispers while rubbing his neck. He's wearing sweats and no shirt. He turns the bathroom light off and gets into the bed. "Are you just getting into the house?" I ask. Eren lays down and pulls me down with him. Laying my head on his chest. "Yup." "Do you normally get off at three in the morning?" I mumble. "Well it depends on what i'm doing. One time I left the house at twelve in the evening and didn't come home till eight in the morning."

"What in the hell are you doing at work that makes you stay there for twenty hours?" I question.

He doesn't respond and the room goes silent. Confused as to if he fell asleep I look up at him.

"Eren?" I ask.

"Hmm?" He responds. 

"Are you going to sleep?" 

"No ma'am. I'm not tired." 

"Okay. So why are you ignoring my question?" I ask.

Eren raises his hand and wipes his face. "I told you not to worry about it Y/N. Just go to sleep." he sighs. 

I sit up from his chest and look at him. "What do you mean don't worry about it? Eren do you not realize that you left me in this house by myself basically all day? You are the one who dragged me out my dorm to hang out! And yet we wasn't together the whole time. The least you can do is give me an explanation as to why-"

"Y/N I don't know where this bitching came from, but you do understand that you aren't my girlfriend right? I don't owe you an explanation. Just know that I was at work, so drop it." Eren groans. 

I'm shocked by his words. He's right I guess, I'm not his girlfriend so I have no right to pester him about something that isn't my business. But the least he could've done was to tell me what the job was. With that I turn my back to him and lay down. Looks like asshole Eren is back in town. Eren then sighs. 

"Y/N... I didn't mean to say it like that, okay? I'm just-" He starts. 

"Stop talking to me. Like you said, I'm not your girlfriend. You don't have to explain shit to me."

"Come on Y/N, don't act like that." Eren mumbles. 

He tries to cuddle up behind me and I shove him.

"Are you seriously upset right now?" Eren asks. 

I can hear the sadness behind his words but as of right now, that means nothing to me. I was genuinely worried about this man and he has the nerve to talk to me that way? I tune him out for the rest of the night and eventually dose off.

I'm woken up by the smell of eggs. I stretch for a bit then reach over for my phone. It's currently ten in the morning and I have a missed call from Riley. Before I call her back, I look to my side and see that Eren is gone. I roll my eyes when I remember what happened last night. I get from under the covers and head into the bathroom. I slide the screen to the right to call Riley back, within three rings she answers. 

"Good Morning Boo! Where are you at?" Riley says with her mouthful. 

"Good Morning, I'm at Eren's place. What are you-" 

Then she starts coughing. 

"You're at Eren's house right now? What time did you leave the dorm then?" Riley says clearing her throat. 

"Well I spent the night. We came here after breakfast yesterday." I mumble.

I begin to look for a toothbrush, in the cabinet there is one in the plastic that has yet to be open. Satisfied, I wet the brush then put toothpaste on it, then wet it again.

"Wow, he really likes you huh? Where did you sleep?" 

With a mouthful of toothpaste I respond, "His room." Then I spit.

"No way! You slept in his room? Eren doesn't let a soul in there! Is it dirty? A dead body perhaps?" Riley rambles. 

"Actually the room is freakishly clean." I laugh. 

"So you were in there by yourself all night? Didn't he come in late last night?" Riley scrapes on a plate on the other end of the call.

I spit in the sink again and wash my mouth out. 

"How did you know he got in late?" I question. 

"Well Jean and Eren work together. Jean didn't come home until like twelve or one last night."

Jean and Eren work together? I didn't know that. Well if I knew he was with Jean, then I wouldn't have tripped about it last night. "Do you know what their job is? Because i tried asking Eren, but he always changes the subject." I question. 

The line goes silent for a few seconds. I take the phone from my ear to see if she hung up, but she's still on the call.

"Uh? Are you there Riley?" I question.

"Mhm." 

"So.. Do you know what their job is or what?" I force a laugh.

"No. I just know they work together. Anyway, what are you wearing tonight? Will we just meet up there since you're already-" She rambles.

"Riley are you lying to me?" I question. 

"Y/N now you know I don't lie to you..." Riley mumbles. "As I was saying, I think I want to-" 

"Riley you aren't a good liar, at least not to me and you know it." 

Riley sighs. "Okay I was lying. I'm sorry! But, Eren told us to specifically not tell you his job. Honestly, I love you boo and you know that. But, he's right. It'll be best if you didn't know." 

How come it is okay for Riley to know his job? But I can't? But we're supposed to be 'friends' right? Fine, I got something for him. 

"Okay. I'll see you tonight." I respond. 

"Are you-" Riley starts. 

I hang up the phone. I don't even want to talk about it anymore. I put my toothbrush up and get out the bathroom. So Riley, Jean, Onyankopon, and James all know where Eren works. I'm the only one out of the loop? That's so embarrassing. I put my phone in my pocket and head down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Maybe if I eat, I can calm down. In the kitchen, Onyankopon and James sit at the island eating. James notices me first and waves, Onyankopon turns, smiles, and waves. 

"Good Morning, Y/N!" Onyankopon says cheerfully. 

Walking into the kitchen I smile and wave. "Good Morning guys! How did you sle-"

At the stove stands Eren. He shyly smiles and waves. "Good Morning, Y/N" 

I nod at him and turn back to the guys. I sit down at the island with them and grab a sausage off of James plate. It's good, I guess Eren can cook as well as he says.

"Did I give you permission to grab food off of my plate miss?" James smiles.

Eren puts a plate with french toast, eggs, and sausages in front of me. I say thank you and take a bite out of the french toast. It's delicious. if I wasn't upset with him, I maybe would've gave him a kiss.

"Eren control your girlfriend, she's over here eating my food." James laughs.

"James I'm not Eren's girlfriend for the last time." I pause to look at Eren. "Isn't that right Eren?" I question. 

He stares at me for a minute, I cant read his expression. I shrug and turn back to my plate. 

"See James? I'm single. Meaning I can do as I please, such as take your food." I smile. 

James and Onyankopon look at me then back at Eren, then at each other. 

"You know what? We're going to go. Thanks for the food Eren! Y/N we'll see you later tonight." Onyankopon laughs nervously. 

Both of them pick up their plates and head out the kitchen. As soon as they leave Eren sits across from me. He stares at me as I eat. I look up from my plate and stare back. 

"You know Eren, it's rude to watch someone eat? It's also weird. So if you could look away, that would be great." I look back down at my plate and continue to eat. 

"So you're still mad about what I said last night then?" Eren questions. 

I roll my eyes and ignore his question. 

"Listen, I'm going to shower then leave and come back later. I was thinking about bringing a date. The guy I'm bringing hasn't seen me in a while and I figured-"

"No." Eren says flatly. 

I look at him and raise my eyebrow. "What do you mean no?" 

"I meant what I said. You're not bringing no man up in here as a date, don't make me cause a scene." Eren rubs his temple.

This makes my blood boil. He thinks he can just boss me around? I can whatever the fuck I want. Like he said, I'm single. I lift up from my seat and get close to his face.

"Whether or not you cause a scene has nothing to do with me. I'm not your girlfriend, that was your words. So if I want to bring a date then that's what the fuck I'm going to do. Do you understand me?" 

Eren doesn't say anything. His jaw clinches, and he bites on the inside of his cheek. "You're going to get someone fucked up Y/N. I'm telling you now, don't bring anyone in here as a date." 

"Watch me." I smile. 

I back up and pick my plate up. I place it into the sink and start to walk out the kitchen. I turn to look back at Eren who has his head in his hands. 

"Breakfast was good by the way. Thanks for making me some, you're such a good.." I pause. "Friend." I smile. 

I turn to head to his room then hear a bang on the counter top. I don't turn to look back though, we'll see just what he is capable of tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i'm the one who makes these scripts and stuff, but sometimes I just want to rock Eren lmfao. See y'all soon, love ya!


End file.
